Week 2 Research Questions
During Week 2, our objectives are to develop research questions and decide which media will be used in our final presentation. 'Research Questions:' Each group member should post his or her suggestions for the our final main research question and three guiding research questions. *What are the overlapping ideas *What recommendations do you have for combining group insights and formulating the most effective questions? Proposed Questions - Trista Kimber: ''' Gayle I really like your idea, but I think we should select one type of social media. See the edits I made in the FInal Research questions and feel free to change. '''Gayle Marie: Yes Trista! Forgot about narrowing down even more specifically from social media to Facebook. Good work. How are you feeling about the final questions, Wendy, Nicole and Mark? *What are the overlapping ideas: I don't see overlapping ideas. I was way off with my attempt to narrow down my questions. You others did better than I did, but I don't see any overlapping ideas. I think we were all distinctively different. There was an article that just came out yesterday connected to the topic of "Webcookies" which was in Wendy's Main Research Question. See weblink below if your interested in the article: http://www.eweek.com/security/nsa-follows-cookie-trail-to-track-surveillance-targets-on-web.html Anyway, web cookie issues are a hot topic that might be worth honing in on. Also, Professor Porter said that Wendy was on the right track with the way she narrowed and formed her questions. So, I'm thinking lets use her base to expand on, and add "passwords" to pick up one of Nicole's focus words and then "social media" possibly from one of Marks guiding questions. Trista, I like your third guiding question above. Perhaps that one can be used to as part of my letter D below. Just some thoughts. I hope I'm closer this time at my attempts. Updated New Main Research Question: What is the impact on password privacy by webcookies during social media use? Guiding Questions: a. How do webcookies keep passwords from being private? b. Does the use of social media increase chances that webcookies invade users privacy? c. How do we know online passwords are private during social media use? d. What restrictions/security features concerning webcookies are put in place to safeguard private information during internet use? ****What recommendations do you have for combining group insights and formulating the most effective questions? Wendy Martin: Main Research Question: How can we protect ourselves against web cookies when surfing the internet? Guiding Questions: What is the definition of a web cookie? Who has the right to install them? How do they get them on our computer? Are there any federal regulations on how they track browsing activities? Nicole Matisak: New Main Research Question: How can security and privacy be guaranteed to users of digital technology? Guiding Questions: 1. How are passwords enough to protect ones privacy with digital technologies? 2. What further security measures can be taken to ensure there are no negative effects of privacy? 3. When further security measures are taken to ensure privacy, will is be more difficult for users to use and navigate through the security? Mark McMahon My suggestion for research question: What measures can be taken to safeguard private information when using social media? Guiding questions; What is the definition of Social media? What are the threats vis a vie private information? What measures can we take to protect out private information? 'Final Main Research Question:' What is the impact on password privacy by webcookies during Facebook use? Guiding Questions: a. How do webcookies keep passwords from being private? b. Does the use of Facebook increase chances that webcookies invade users privacy? c. How do we know online passwords are private during Facebook use? d. What restrictions/security features concerning webcookies are put in place to safeguard private information during Facebook use? 'Presentation Medium Ideas:' Our group's presentation must contain at least TWO different mediums of presentation. Please list which mediums you think we should use and why they would be the best options. Possible options are listed below. Proposed Medium - Trista Kimber - PowerPoint and video Gayle Marie - PowerPoint presentation and video Wendy Martin - Video and Narrated PowerPoint Nicole Matisak - Video and Narrated PowerPoint (Audio podcast/narration: 3-5 minutes; I would use this as a third medium if nedded). Mark McMahon Power point presentation Video